


A King's Command

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: "I can’t risk it. I can’t risk you. You may be my lover, but you are my King first – ““Yes, I am.” Noctis agrees, cutting Gladio off. “I could command you to do it.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	A King's Command

**Author's Note:**

> **Dubious Consent Warning:** Please read the tags! This fic involves Gladio being talked into doing something he's not really comfortable with. If you have problems with the idea of breathplay or choking, please don't read!

Noctis knew what Gladio’s answer was going to be before the request even left his mouth, but he was determined that tonight would be the night that he got what he wanted.

“No.” Gladio says immediately, moving out of Noctis’s reach and folding his arms across his chest, his tone firm in an ‘end of discussion’ way that Noctis has heard countless times before. “I won’t risk it.”

Noctis huffs from his place on the bed and crawls forward until he can hook his fingers in Gladio’s belt loops and tug him closer. “I want to at least try. Come on, I’m asking you, Gladio.”

“No, Noct,” Gladio says, eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his King on his knees for him and it sends a thrill through him at the sight. “It’s too dangerous. I could seriously hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Noctis says confidently, and starts undoing Gladio’s belt and unzips his jeans to pull out his cock. “I know you’ll be careful. Please Gladio, I want this. Don’t pretend you don’t want this too.”

Noctis knows Gladio is afraid of hurting him; he wouldn’t have bothered asking this of Gladio if he genuinely didn’t want to but Noctis couldn’t forget the way Gladio had fucked him harder, his fingers gripping his hips so tight he had bruises as Gladio pounded him into the mattress when Noctis had groaned _choke me_ into his ear.

“You want to,” Noctis breathes, kneeling up on his knees and pressing a kiss to Gladio’s lips as he strokes his cock in his hand. “You can’t deny it; you’re fucking hard as a rock.”

Gladio groans, cupping Noctis’s cheek as he kisses him back, licking into Noctis’s mouth in a filthy kiss before he pulls away. “I can’t risk it. I can’t risk _you_. You may be my lover, but you are my _King_ first – “

“Yes, I am.” Noctis agrees, cutting Gladio off. “I could command you to do it.”

Noctis will have to remember to say that more often in bed because Gladio groans and bucks into Noctis’s fist and shudders, his cock jumping and throbbing in his hand.

“Don't say shit like that.” Gladio rasps, kissing Noctis hard.

“Then silence me,” Noctis challenged, biting at Gladio’s bottom lip before sucking on it to relieve the sting.

A moment later Noctis knows he’s won.

Gladio exhales roughly through his nose. “If I so much as _bruise_ you, we are never doing this again, understand?”

Noctis can hear the note of genuine worry in Gladio’s gruff voice. They’ve had this discussion before, and Noctis has always relented at this point when he realized how honestly afraid Gladio was of hurting him. He had always given in and apologized and put the thought out of his mind but Noctis has _needs_ and he _wants_ this.

Like, don’t get him wrong. Their sex life was fucking amazing; he just wants to try something a little more…adventurous.

“What if I want you to bruise me?”

“ _Noct_ ,” Gladio says warningly.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis taunts, tilting his head back and baring his throat, “Don’t like what I’m saying? Then shut me up, fucking _choke me_.”

Gladio growls, and the sound goes straight to Noctis’s dick, and when Gladio pushes him back onto the bed, Noctis goes down obediently, Gladio’s body hovering over him like some vengeful angel.

“Safe word?” Gladio grunts, pulling back far enough to pull off his jeans and fling it over his shoulder.

“Green for go, red for stop.” Noctis pants, his body thrumming with anticipation. “Yellow if I need you to slow down.”

Gladio presses a kiss to Noctis’s lips with a rumble of approval. “And if you can’t speak?”

Noctis immediately taps Gladio on the arm with his fingers three times.

“Good,” Gladio says in approval and when his hand finally closes around Noctis’s throat its light at first, tentative, and Noctis moans encouragingly, his arm wrapping around Gladio’s shoulder to pull him closer. When Gladio’s hand tightens on his throat, warmth pools low in his belly, and he pants, thrusting his hips to grind his dick against Gladio’s, suddenly desperate for friction.

Gladio’s hand tightens on his throat to the point where he’s struggling to breathe, and Noctis chokes on a moan when Gladio wraps a hand around their cocks. Gladio’s hand squeezes, cutting his breath off entirely for an instant before easing off, watching Noct with pupils blown wide as Noctis pants for breath, his hips bucking up into his fist, their cocks sliding against each other, and it's wet and hot, and fucking _perfect_.

Gladio’s bends down, his hand constricting Noctis’s airflow as he hisses in Noctis’s ear, “I’m going to _bruise_ you. A King you may be, but you are _my_ king. Look at you, submitting so prettily for me.” Gladio praises, easing the grip of his hand to allow Noctis to inhale greedy gulps of air. “I’m going to mark you. Would you like that, Your Majesty? The whole kingdom will know who you belong to. That the King submits to _me_.”

Noctis is gasping below him, the muscles in his neck and shoulders straining involuntarily as they both rut against each other, Gladio’s hand pumping both of their cocks in a tight fist.

Noctis whines, his cock throbbing and leaking, Gladio’s words hitting him like a punch to the gut. He feels so _hot_ , his body flushed and straining, and when Gladio groans and his hand tightens around his throat again and says, “You wanted me to silence you, why don’t you show me how good you are for me?” Noctis’s eyes roll back in his head.

He can’t breathe at all now, can’t even make a sound, and it's fucking perfect, so much better than he fantasized, and he thrust his hips to fuck up into Gladio’s fist urgently. His lungs burn, and his throat aches, and he knows there will be bruises there tomorrow, but instead of tapping out, he strains into Gladio’s hand.

Gladio pulls back enough to look at Noctis’s face, face flushed and eyes watering. When their eyes meet, Gladio’s eyes are dark with lust just as he knows his own must be, and Noctis arches into his hand and mouths, _more_.

That is obviously too much for Gladio to handle because a moment later Gladio’s body stiffens against him and he cries out, and Noctis’s vision begins to blur and darken at the edges as Gladio comes messily between them.

Noctis groans, or tries to – Gladio’s hand is still tight around his throat – and he thrusts into Gladio’s fist once, twice, and blacks out as he comes harder than he has in his entire _life_.

He comes back to his senses with Gladio hovering over him, shaking his shoulders and yelling at him frantically, but it takes him a long moment before his brain comes back online enough to process the words.

“ _Wake up_!” Gladio is yelling frantically, shaking his shoulders and lightly slapping his cheek. “Dammit Noct, wake up!”

Noctis sluggishly pushes Gladio’s hand away. “I’m fine.” Noctis slurs, his voice raspy and hoarse. “Gladio, I’m fine, it’s okay – “

“Fucking Astral’s, Noct.” Gladio snaps, rolling off of him and collapsing on the bed on his back, an arm flung over his eyes. “I told you this was too dangerous. I’m not doing that again, so I hope you fucking enjoyed it.”

Noctis sighs and agrees, turning on his side to rest his head on Gladio’s chest and let his shield wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Noctis smiles and privately bets to himself that next time it will only take half as long to change Gladio’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I hope you all liked this fic! I got distracted by a conversation I had with a friend about breathplay and whelp, here I am letting my mind run off without me. Remember to stay safe and do not try this at home - or at least have a PROPER conversation about this beforehand. And I don't need to remind anyone about safewords. It is an absolute **must!**
> 
> Kudo's and comments are loved! This is my first time writing BDSM/breathplay, so let me know what you think! <3


End file.
